why did she do that?
by clozza101
Summary: i kinda changed yelena a bit... i think she's nicer in this story. its my first fanfiction story, so bare with. yelena falls out a tree, someone catches her, will she find this person and will she believe? (also this is has nine chapters, i messed up on the chapter thingy, but its not just one chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Started story 22/01/13

**My version of Poison study fan fiction**

Cold air pierced my face, where am I? Looking around, trees and grass surrounded me. I looked up at the night sky, no stars; a hand rose in view.

"No… no…, please don't!" I begged, but had no luck.

The hand struck my head, Wincing in pain trying to rub the abused spot, but my hands were tied behind my back sinking in my skin and surely cutting of the circulation. I heard footsteps fading away then coming closer to me, right in front of me. I wasn't blindfolded, uncertain as to why not but realised nothing much could be seen. Through the dusty and foggy twilight air, there was no chance of seeing my torturer. Weather it was male or female, tall or short, I just couldn't see; then a deep husky voice bellowed.

"keep quiet rat!, don't make me hit you again." That confirmed a man, I swear that voice could cut through ice.

I gasped, and then screamed, not being able to keep it in. I slightly looked up, expecting a good beating, nothing happened. My hands were released and I reached up to touch the abused spot on my head. Feeling a sticky substance in my greasy brown hair, I thought of only one thing… blood. That didn't make sense, a slap didn't cause blood. A rush of pain went through my stomach, groping my wounded gut, I felt a deep gash. Pouring out was fresh warm blood. Consideration flash around my mind, my enforcer used a weapon. Most probably a knife, but I would off felt it slicing me. Struggling to move my legs, so cold, there numb; I couldn't move them, cursing as realisation hit me once again. Me be damned, the husky voiced man paralysed the bottom half of my body.

Thinking back to training at the Ixia castle, my trainer mentioned that sinister beings, thieves, murderers, ect. Use a dart with this lethal liquid to paralyse their victims in order to make a quick and easy getaway. Also it's used for a clean murder or a threat to scare.

"… Look at me." The same deep husky voice startled me, the same footsteps fading a little bit.

I immediately looked in the direction of the sound; for a moment in the moonlight, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. No colour, assuming it was because of the nights' darkness. He growled and raised his sword towards me, he came at me. I screamed.

Hands hoisted my shoulders, shaking me back and forth violently. Didn't the husky man have enough fun with me already? Thinking that there's no way I could feel anything if I'm dead. Shouting screamed in my ears.

"Come on Yelena, wake up" I noticed a worried pitch in this voice.

I shot up, squinting at the sudden light. Sweat dripped from my forehead and clothes, glancing around. Several sets of bunk beds were lined up against both sides of the walls, opposite each other. Thin mattresses and sheets on each one, occupied by people, they were staring at me. Taking a deep breath, I sighed in relief, this was the barracks. Just a bad dream I chanted silently to myself.

The majority of the people in the barracks asked me if I was okay, a few of them shrugged and went back to sleep, and my best friend tiara sat beside me. Frowning, she had a worried look in her eyes. I was always jealous of tiara's eyes since we were kids; we grew up together and dreamed of being soldiers for the commander of ixia. Her eyes were a deep blue, unlike mine, hazel brown. She has gorges blonde hair and she's always happy, which came to be a big help to me, just because I hadn't found much to be happy about since getting this job, So she makes me laugh from time to time and makes me happy. The same with Jamie, he's my best friend too, Jamie's more like me. Not always happy, but I don't moan aloud like him, I do it silently. Jamie also has blonde hair, but he has green eyes. Green eyes are rare in Ixia since the takeover and people moved fast for freedom, most people with green eyes come from Sitia, the other country on this island. Me, Jamie and Tiara do mostly everything together. We think of ourselves as the three musketeers, cheesy really, but kind of fun.

"You okay now?" tiara asked after handing me a glass of cool water.

"Yeah I think so, thank you" I offered, still a little shook up from the nightmare.

"Get some rest; we are supposed to meet our new trainer tomorrow. Good night"

"I think I'm going to take a walk, don't worry I'll get plenty of rest soon… good night" I whispered while slipping into my thick, bulky black boots. Shooting out of the door quietly, trying not to wake anybody else up. Embarrassed about waking the entire barrack up, that's going to be the hot news tomorrow. Rumours travel fast around this castle; people have nothing better to do then their job and gossiping. Walking by the weaponry hut, I was thinking about my new trainer. Who is it?

Cold air hit me, and I shivered at times while strolling outside. Passing the training grounds heading towards, the inner of the outer wall of the castle. My favourite tree stands limp, just by the far end of the back gate. The trees leaves have a slight hint of red, but most of them are missing because of the cold season. I climbed the tree to the highest branch and rested there looking over the view. It's the biggest tree in castle grounds. I don't really know why it's my favourite, maybe because I could see everything from way up here and mostly because up here I'm not considered an easy target. Jamie's always joking about how I'm always in some sort of trouble. I don't try to get into trouble, it's just there.

The cloudy black sky is beating down, I usually come out here to stare at the stars but tonight there aren't any. Slowly moving to climb back down, considering what tiara said about me needing rest. Something caught my eye down below; I stopped moving and sat still. It was a man, sitting on the lowest branch of the tree not doing anything. I stared for a moment, but he looked up and saw me. The remaining leaves on the tree didn't hide me and my light blue pyjamas, everyone working as soldiers are required to wear, didn't camouflage me either. I looked away, into the horizon and feeling heat rushing to my face, easily embarrassed. Deciding I need to sleep, I started climbing down slowly. Half way down, somehow unaware my boot was caught on the branch below me. My hands started slipping off the branch, glancing down to see that the man was not down there. Phew! I thought, I just saved myself from the embarrassment and another rumour starting. I lost grip completely and fell, closing my eyes, scared it was my last breath. A little too dramatic but you never know. An adrenalin rush went straight through my body and at that point I was terrified, everything went dark.

I awoke, sitting up with pain shooting up my arms and legs, with the smell of antiseptic aroma filling my senses. Everything was white, thinking of how one moment everything went dark and now white. Confusion giving me a headache, I led back and rested against the headboard. Just then a woman with reddish curly hair came towards me wearing a white dress, uniform.

"Feeling any better Yelena?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Where am I?" I blurted out.

"You're at the infirmary," confusion swept across her face.

"What happened?" now it was my turn to look confused.

"You fell from that big tree out by the back gate, don't you remember?"

Parts started coming back to me; I remember slipping of the branch that's about it. I don't remember walking to the infirmary. In fact I don't even recall landing on the ground. "oh yes, I do remember now" a smile of relief rushed her face. "but I don't remember what happened after I slipped, heck I don't even recall landing." I said trying not to embarrass myself again.

"I was told not to inform you about that, just that you fell and you needed treatment straight away" a frown hung to her hazel eyes but a slight smile clutched her mouth.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not here to discuss, I'm here to do my job, which is healing the wounded." She tried hiding her nerves, it didn't work.

I started to fidget with irritation, what was she hiding? "I have the right to know, please tell me what happened" I pleaded not trying to sound too desperate.

She wouldn't meet my gaze "okay, okay," she looked up at me. I smiled in victory, "after slipping , Valek caught you and then you blacked out." Valek… The assassin, caught me? She was definitely pulling my leg. Valek kills; he doesn't save people's lives. He has this horrifying cold stare, if looks could kill then his job would be a lot easier. Everybody knows who the infamous valek is, and all those who do are scared of him. I'm not, I just think people are too quick to judge, it's just a job. I wish I could be as fast as he is and strong and quiet as he is, im always falling over and at times I can be very noticeable but he's an assassin. Nothing gets past valek. Valek's the head of security for the commander; he was also the commander's helper in the takeover. I don't believe Valek saved me. Of course I've never met him, I have seen him a few times working out but haven't officially met him.

"Stop joking! Now please tell me what happened" a frown slapped on my face.

Understanding took her eyes. "I'm serious, he did save you"

"Prove it" I challenged

"Well he mentioned you looked at him when he was sat at the lowest branch on the tree." Oh my gosh, he's the mysterious man that was sitting there. I can't understand as to why he would save me, a helpless little soldier. The nurse understood my expression and tried a weak smile.

"why did he save me?" I said to myself

"Maybe because he didn't have a reason not to save you," She whispered, and then I realised I said it aloud.

Still astounded by what the nurse had told me I asked "do you think I could drop by his office, just to say thank you?" I smiled strongly; I had to ask him some questions. Why had he saved me? What did he get out of it? And so on.

"I don't see why not" smiling back at me, she gave me directions but instructed that I come right back because I'm not fully recovered yet.

"Thank you" I waved on my way out.

I've never been in the castle until now, the walls were dusty and grey and had this stony effect to it, looks like the builder didn't put any instillation in like we have at the barracks. There's no colours or pictures on the walls, just these old vintage lamps lit, hung on the walls in pairs, not bright but enough to see. I slowly walked up to Valek's office door, I stood for a minute. Hesitating to whether I should or not knock on the door. After thinking for what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds, I turned to go. The door to his office opened and Valek appeared at the entrance. I gaped at him, up close he was not what I expected, long black curly hair down to his shoulders. Blue sapphire eyes stared coldly at me, I felt uncomfortable just standing there. I tensed up and turned to go again.

"Did you want something?" an icy but quiet voice asked, it was valek.

His voice startled me and I tripped on my left foot, but before I hit the ground… I felt valek's strong muscly arms around me and he caught me. Again. Why does he keep doing that? Heat flashed my face and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"You should watch where you're going" icy and dark this time he spoke.

This time I met his stare and my face was rid of that embarrassment for now. "Sorry, you don't have to catch me every time I fall, you know?" my voice full of sarcasm.

"Stubborn much? You should thank me for saving your life" seriousness touched every word.

"That's what I've come here for, but could we speak in your office?" frustration clinging to my words.

"Make it quick, I have dinner with the Commander in an hour."

As he opened the door I stood there feeling agitated, I looked in his office room. There was books pilled, filling the floor space, two grey statues of snow leopards on either side of his desk, and grey rocks filled the remaining spaces of the floor. It was a complete dump; does he enjoy living like this? Or does his maid take awfully long breaks?

"What did you want?" valek asked

"To say thank you for saving my life, but I want to ask you some questions," I offered.

"let me guess" he started. pacing the room, his swift cat like movements amazed me. "why was I sitting on the tree? Where did I go once you slipped? Why did I catch you? What's in it for me? It that the questions you were going to ask?" amusement touched his face but still held that icy cold stare.

"yes"

"Well. one, Its none of your business as to why I was sitting there. Two, I moved from the branch to get into position, I saw u put a foot wrong and knew you would fall. Three, I caught you because I had no reason to kill you or let you die so I just caught you and took you to the infirmary. Four, nothing was in it for me, just these pain in the neck questions." I looked at him with confusion, happiness and frustration all at the same time.

"thank you" I just said gently and faced towards the door I came in.

"for the answers to your questions?"

"yes and for saving my life, never knew an assassin could save lives as well as take lives" a little smile pressed on my lips.

"your welcome" he said coldly

I had my hand on the door knob when he stopped me and asked "why are you so calm around me?"

"it's because I'm not afraid of you" I turned and looked him in the eyes, if he was shocked it didn't show.

"why not?" the confusion on valek's face was priceless, he noticed my smug reaction to his expression and the cold stare came back. Was he always like this?

"because I don't know you, I know what your job is, that doesn't mean I know who the real valek is so who am I to judge if I have no clue as to who u really are?" my smile faded a little.

"But you know I'm a killer, doesn't that give you enough evidence as to who I am?"

"that's just your job, valek… I mean sir, we are all human with actual feelings and we all have our own minds. If people are too quick to judge you; then they're just giving into fear of the unknown."

"so you're not scared of me?"

"No" I giggled a little

"You're very wise" he smiled which sharpened the edges on his face softly.

"Thank you" I offered, and turned to go.

"Dismissed" he joked.

I just laughed and left the room. Wow. I saw a part of valek that I don't think many have, he was a little open and less fiercely than I imagined he would be.

I headed back to the infirmary. I arrived, went to the bed I was occupying and climbed in and fell asleep for a while. I heard familiar voices, smiling with my eyes still closed. I shot them open to see tiara and Jamie standing there.

"See, you are always in trouble wherever you go" Jamie joked, not that funny but his sweet laugh warmed my heart.

"you look much better than the last time we visited, valek must be some gentleman to let you live." Tiara challenged, holding a hand over her mouth to stop the burst of laughter from escaping.

"Ha, very funny guys, I just went for a walk last night and look where I ended up." Wide awake and feeling much better, last night was the first time I dreamt of Valek. Tiara's comment brought me back to me and valek in his office, if he didn't get anything out of it then why did he save my life? Not wanting to overthink things too much, I just called the nurse over and asked if I could be discharged because of meeting the new trainer today. She said of course and I left the infirmary with tiara and Jamie at my side.

I just finished my 5 laps of running around the castle grounds, and stopped and walked over to the rest of the soldiers in training. Jamie was already sat down; he usually finishes his laps first. Me and Tiara ran up to Jamie and the group gasping for air, we sat down to catch our breath and talked for a little. Mostly talking about how Tiara has a crush on the kitchen's head chef, Rand. I've seen him a few times, he's cute but I don't fancy him. Rand cooks posh food for the commander, I heard his mother had become the last poison taster and she died of my love poison, whatever that is, I also heard it was no accident. That could just be a rumour, as I said people around here don't have much to do just their jobs and gossiping.

I saw a figure jogging towards us and soon everyone was staring trying to see our new trainer. He's tall, thin but muscly, black curly hair and of course… blue sapphire eyes. Yep! Our new trainer is Valek. Oh I could just die right there, but then he would probably catch me. Everyone's surprised faces lined up in a row; he had a cheeky smirk upon his face. We all stood in a line facing forwards; I stood next to tiara and Jamie of course. Valek walked up and down the line, eyeing us all up. What happened next freak me out, he stopped dead in front of me. Pulling my hand towards him, he pulled me to the front of the line, opposite everyone. No, this couldn't be happening, was he using me as a demonstration? Yes I was a show and tell doll. Heat rushed to my face, embarrassment passing my nerves.

"just relax, now get into the correct fighting stance" Valek said

"Yes sir" I replied

Showing my fighting stance, approval touched Valek's eyes. A slight movement of my legs, other than that I had it right, for once. He instructed the class to get into pairs for sparing, that is the difficult part, being in a trio doesn't do much for pairs. As always Tiara and Jamie paired up and I had to find a partner to work with me. What are friends for eh? Everyone was paired up except me and this guy across from me. So I walked up to him, introduced myself and ask him to be my partner.

"hello, my names Yelena… I don't have a partner and I see you don't either, do you want to be partners?"

"Hey! My names Joni, I was going to ask you the same thing" a smile crept along my face. That was easy, his thin structure of a body didn't indicate that he was as good as Valek. I've seen valek working out a few times with soldiers, he challenges them to a fight and if anyone is to beat him they would have earned a place of being valeks second in command. No one has come close yet.

Joni and I found an empty space on the training ground, we stood opposite each other. Joni's fighting stance was a little crooked, I offered to help him. It took him a while to agree but With his approval I swept behind him and moved his legs and arms in the correct places. Joni seemed very stubborn but He thanked me and we started hand in hand combat. I dodged the first few blows he threw at me. After ten minutes I was feeling tired,I stayed strong evan though my dodges were becoming slower and slower. After a few more minutes of hand in hand, we decided to fight with our bows. The bow was my specialty, Before my mum died she taught me how to use the bow and other weaponry. She always said I needed to learn how to protect myself.

A few more minutes past, I grew bored of his predictable moves and of his agitation of me. making sure he was full aware of it, I went for the obvious hit. I hit Joni in the head with the end of my bow and I knocked him out cold. Two of Valek's guards came rushing up, stiff postures and crazy hair, to us and lifted him up and supposedly took him to the infirmary. I grinned in victory as I walked towards Jamie and tiara, but Valek stepped in front of me. I almost fell back, if he didn't grab my arm so quick I would be on the ground at his feet, how embarrassing would that be?

"you know the rules in training combat, No going for the head" a little amusement in his expression.

"sorry sir" a frown on my face

"you don't have a partner now, u can train with me for the remainder of the lesson" small smile but still icy voiced.

I nodded, in my fighting stance. Valek handed me a sword, I chuckled at this and handed it back to him. He refused to take it and I felt awkward for a moment, realising he wanted me to actually fight with it.

"now, it's the same stance as hand in hand combat just with a sword"

"Yes I got that" sarcasm dripping from my words, but wished I could pull them right out of the air as soon as I said them.

The burning sun blazed my skin, sweat covered my entire being. I probably looked ridiculous, what did Valek think of me? Shaking of those thoughts, I just wanted to fall to the ground, curl up into a ball and go to sleep, but I couldn't show weakness, especially not in front of Valek. You could see sweat dripping from him; the heat drove him to take his shirt off. Revealing sweaty muscly bumps on is stomach, a six pack ; I couldn't hold in the gasp from my lips. I was hoping I gasped too quiet for him to hear. Nope i didn't, he looked down at his chest and then back at me. He noticed my red hot cheeks and his face filled with complete amusement.

During that fiasco, I didn't realise my hands were lower down on the bow and my feet were completely wrong. Valek gawked at me for a while until the frustration escaped his mouth. He pushed my hands up the bow and repositioned my legs so that they were correct.

"Look, like this" Valek said as he positioned himself behind me, our bodies were closer than ever. I felt his bare muscles on my back; breathing through my nose trying to calm myself from overwhelming, I smelled his musky scent. A rush of comfort ran through me, but immediately brushed those thoughts away. I tried to concentrate on the task, but Instead I leaned back into Valek; hoping he wouldn't reject but he just asked…

"what are you doing?" he asked softly. Now I wanted to die, what was I doing? I didn't want him to think I was an idiot even though its showing that way.

"getting comfortable, my legs are starting to ache" weak response I know and I think he noticed my weak lying abilities but I wasn't going to tell Valek I wanted to be held in his arms; that I want him to catch me every time I fall that would make me sound insane. I don't even know him and its like we have a connection already, but what if he doesn't feel it and I'm just too lonely? Okay I really need a walk to think over these past few days, I frowned and I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"What's wrong now?" he growled really irritated now, i just shrugged and pulled away from him. So glad he announced the lesson was over, that means free time, which also means get as far away from Valek as possible. I was facing the other way, heading towards the barracks to shower and clean up. Valek went the other direction, I glanced his way. He looked at me, smiled and carried on. What did all this mean? Why was I so messed up around him? Blushing, falling, having dreams about him. We spoke twice Yelena, gosh get a grip. I was thinking to myself in the shower. The warm water reminds me of Val… no no no. stop now! I climbed out the warm shower wrapped a towel around me and thinking I should prepare myself with something to do, to distract myself of resent events.

Dressed and refreshed, I wanted to explore the castle in my free time. We soldiers are not allowed in the castle without permission. It should be successful of getting in the lowers levels window, if I didn't trip. My fingers were shaking, I never used to be this nerves. I think falling from that tree has shaken me up more than I thought.

"… heard Yelena fell from that tree just outside…"

"…was valek who caught her…"

I knew those rumours would spread about fast, that's the trouble with limited work around here. I hid around the corner until those voices were gone completely until I found a window close by that I could easily climb through without being noticed. I opened the dirty window, seriously this place needs maids, and climbed inside. I was in what looked like a carving room, statues. I noticed the same grey rocks valek had on his office floor. Something beautiful caught my eye, a marvellously carved butterfly. I held the light statue in my hand, it was so life like. So graceful, for a second I almost believed it was real and that it would sprout its wings and fly away. I placed the butterfly carefully back down and left the room. Outside the door, the floor was covered in dust. This suite hasn't been vacated in a long time. Not thinking anything of it, I just walked in the dust making footprints on my way to the stairs. I was out on the second floor of this suite.

The next room I was in had piles of books scattered everywhere, dust covered most items on the shelves and bookcase. To me this looked like an abandoned suite, four doors on the ground floor and three doors up stairs, the bedrooms. Statues were in this suite like the ones in Valek's office, except in here the statues were smaller. This was most likely the living area, but a very messy one. It had the essentials, sofa, desk and chair, bookcase, chairs, shelves and tables.

Searching this suite made me exhausted, I couldn't explore more of the castle at the moment. Thinking that if this place had been abandoned, no one would mind if I took a little nap, that way I could get some rest then go exploring some more. Finally deciding to get a little rest, I climbed the stairs and went to the first bedroom on my left. A king sized bed, a lantern, a desk and chair and a small cupboard filled this room. No pictures or anything, no decorations. Quite a dull room but it'll do to take a nap in. I pulled back the covers on the bed, scattered in and led down my head on the pillow. A familiar smell hovered in this room but Im too shattered to figure it out. I fell asleep.

A loud bang woke me up, someone was in here. I rubbed my eyes from the tiredness and looked up… Valek was standing there, staring with his icy sapphire blue eyes gazing at me. I jumped up so fast, I got head rush.

"what are you doing in here?" I asked my hands shaking from shock.

"me? I could ask you that question, who said you could sneak into my home and sleep in my bed" his anger touched every word.

"what? Oh my gosh, I thought it had been abandoned I didn't know this belonged to anyone especially not you valek." Humiliation and dread was written all over my face.

"how did you get in?"

"the window, I just unlocked it and climbed in."

"have a good snoop, did you?"

"I really didn't know this was your suite, im telling the truth." A tear fell from my eyes.

"Yelena you're not even supposed to be in the castle without permission"

"I didn't think, gosh I only came in here to explore the castle. I looked around this, what I thought was abandoned, suite and then fell exhausted. I climbed the stairs, picked the first room on my left, and fell asleep in the bed. Does Valek actually live here? Of course, the statues he carves himself, and the mess share resemblance to his office and the musky smell, I love so much, was the familiar smell in the room." I thought to myself.

"so you have been snooping around" amusement groped valek's face. I only just realised I said that last part out loud. Evan the part about me loving his smell. The colour drained from my face and i plopped on the bed without making a sound.

"its okay, this time, just don't do it again." He said. I couldn't look at him, instead I ran to the window, climbed out of it and headed for the barracks. Without looking back but I could feel Valek's icy cold stare on my back

Heading straight for the shower room, I wondered if I could wash away what just happened. I got in and let the hot steamy water hit my body. Utterly humiliated I just couldn't face anyone right now. Climbing out, wrapping a towel around my chest, I left the shower room and entered the room with the bunk beds. Walking over to my bed, I chose the bottom bunk just because its easier to get out if in an emergency, I sat for a moment shivering and just decided to get dressed straight away and not drip dry with the towel as per usual. Standing back up, I went to move but my mouth and eyes was covered by a hand, my nose was free. I froze but thought it was most probably Tiara playing tricks on me. I started to laugh, of course Tiara would play a joke on me.

"good one tiara, now can I get dressed?" I pleaded pretending to quiver.

"nope, try again" a soft voice whispered into my ear, a little worried now but suggested other people likely to do this.

"Jamie is that you? You know you're not supposed to be in the girls barracks."

"Nope try again"

Just then I breathed in a musky smell and my heart skipped a beat, what was valek doing in here? Especially looking at me wearing nothing but a towel and playing guess who. "Valek what are you doing here?" making my voice sound disappointed but deep inside I was thrilled and embarrassed about the circumstance accruing right now. He took his hands back and moved away just and inch, enough for me to turn around and face him.

"well you snuck into my home, snooping around without permission, don't you think its my turn?" a grin descended on his sharp face.

"Valek I'm so sorry, I really didn't know, honest" my vision went cloudy as I tried holding back tears but a few just managed to escape my eyes.

"Yelena don't cry, I was joking" concern hit his voice. Valek pulled my arms up above my head and moved his hip to link with mine, and pushed me up against the wall so I couldn't escape. "let me take you to dinner tonight?" a smile perched on his lips.

"what? Are you seriously asking me out?" joy touched my heart.

"well, not really out. More like dinner at my suite, you up for it?"

"uh… yes of course… I mean sure I'd love that Valek"

"Good, and don't worry about what happened earlier, those things happen" before I could answer him we heard girls giggling as they were entering the barracks. Valek gave me a quick peck on the cheek and instructed me too meet him outside under his carving room window at dinner time. Around about six o'clock.

Not sure what to do until six, I decided to find Joni and apologize for my unfairness in training earlier. I strolled around for a while, two hours past but I still couldn't find Joni. I gave up pretty soon, I'll just save the apology for when I see him. Too excited about my date with Valek, I wonder what it'll be like? A slight shot of nerves paced through me, what if I do or say something wrong or make a complete fool out of myself. Those thoughts left my mind pretty quick, I just wanted to start getting ready. I ran to the barracks, had a quick shower, dried my hair and put on my sparkly red backless dress; my hair was put up into a bun, held together with my late mothers silver charm hair grip. Having second thoughts about the dress; Maybe I'm a little too over dressed, that's the fun of it isn't it? Before I left the barracks, I grabbed my black cloak to cover my dress so it doesn't look suspicious.

I waited for 5 minutes under the window, eventually Valek opened the window and lifted me in. his face held that cold stare again, his mood swings were getting on my nerves. Valek hadn't changed out of his clothes from this morning, feeling foolish already.

"I'm a little over dressed, hope it's okay though?" I tried.

"no, it's fine" valek said flatly. I felt awkward now, what's wrong with him? I perched on the edge of the seat not wanting to get too comfortable. Valek looked tense sat on his desk chair.

"So…" I sighed

"So?" valek asked, he wasn't like this two hours ago/ something must of happened in that time.

"Come sit on the sofa, with me" I offered

"sure" valek said coldly but with no energy in his voice. He moved slowly towards me, as if he was reconsidering something. He sat next to me, staring at me. I had to ask him what was wrong.

"valek, what's the matter with you. Two hours ago you were smiling at me and now you're not showing me any emotion what so ever." I hoped that would be a good start.

"it's Joni" he said it with a harsh tone.

I looked at him confused… "what about Joni?"

"He's dead" he looked away.

My heart stopped, remembering what I did to joni earlier in training; was it my fault? I killed Joni, pain shot through me more powerful this time. Valek glanced at me, my expression pleaded him to tell me if it was my fault. He understood and nodded slowly and carefully.

"Where's your bathroom?" I shouted

"Right round the corner there, are you okay?" Valek asked more concerned than ever.

"no" I cried. I chucked up my lunch, for what felt like hours but valek informed me that it was less than ten minutes. Valek tried to hold me but I pushed him away, feeling disgusted with myself. I'm going to be sent to the dungeons and I would be scheduled for execution, because in Ixia there's no excuse for killing someone whether it's an accident or not. It's the code of behaviour, the law. I've never felt so dead in my life, what do I tell tiara and Jamie? Would I ever see them again? Oh my mother. My mum would be so ashamed of me.

"why are you so upset? I thought you never knew Joni?" I whispered, hot tears spilling down my face. Valek scrunched up his face and gave me a's-not-it look.

"I don't care about Joni!" valek shouted, his face hardened and I wore a confused expression. What does he mean?

"well what is it than?" trying to push down the lump of bile suck in my through but it would not budge. I'm a murderer, I killed joni only through agitation. I lost my rag and hit him in the head, and that's why its against the rules to use that tactic.

"im just thinking of you, your going to the dungeon and theres nothing I can do." Guilt radiated of valek like a spreading fire.

"why do you even care valek?" I questioned. Not looking up from the floor, just couldn't bare it.

"why do I care? Yelena, you're the first girl I've ever asked on a date, your intelligent and you don't judge people purely on their work. I care because you surprise me, you're a puzzle to me, a mystery if you will." He said. I gasped loudly not knowing what to say to that. I couldn't say the same to him, I really wanted to but knowing I'll never see him again just reminds that there's no point dying with a broken heart, Whether I love valek or not.

"don't say those things if you don't mean them, im a dead woman in countless days and your my enforcer. I cant be saved this time, so don't bother trying." I new those words were harsh but I just cant stand the thought of knowing nothing i could say or do would change this situation, so there was no point in pretending. Pain slashed at me several times for saying these words, Valek opened himself up to me and I just threw it back at him.

"as you wish, I need to call my guards in now" was all he said. I cant believe this, the man I think I love is about to lock me up. I wasn't afraid of the dungeons, I wasn't afraid of what people would think of me, but I was afraid of never seeing valek again.

"What do you think of me Valek? ... Honestly." I asked still crying my eyes out.

No answer, instead the guards that were guarding outside valeks door came in with chain manacles, valek didn't look at me as they slapped the cuffs on me. More tears fell from my eyes and i could taste sweat on my upper lip. I tried to speak, opening my mouth a few times but closing after each time. As the guards were dragging me out the door I glanced up to see valeks cold stare looking back at me. My harshness really got to him; I wanted him to understand, but one thing is for sure, he would never forgive me.

I've spent eight months in the dungeon now, cold and lonely. No one came to visit me, not even Tiara or Jamie. Kind of figures, im sure they're shocked at the news of me killing joni, I was. eight months on mouldy bread and stale water, of a dirty red prison gown, of no comforting bed to sleep in or nice hot baths to relax in. I slept on the icy cold hard ground in the prison cell, phi seas and dead rats surrounded me. the live ones would nibble on my flesh and mucky feet. The smell choked me, but I hate to say that im used to it. No light to see, just a few small holes in the walls let beads of sunshine in. I wished I were dead, every second in this place reminds me of how good I used to have it. My ribs would stick out so you could see the outline on the dress. Dirt covered my whole body, head to toe; my nails were crusty and black. Everyday my wishful thinking that today is the end of my pathetic life, betrays me.

The entrance door to the room of prison cells, slammed open. I could see by the door light that Two guards were talking to each other whilst heading my way. There were no other occupants in this room, just me. the guard on the left had half and ear and hazel coloured hair; he was quite thin and had a grin on his face. The other guard was pretty large and tall, he had a moustache and blonde hair; slightly turning grey. He didn't look so happy.

The guards unlocked the door to my cell and looked in, gagging they both held their noses; I didn't blame them, I smelt vile. I gawked at them, looking innocent wasn't my specialty. The large one rushed to me and hoisted me to my feet, suffering from malnutrition, I was weak and so my legs jarred and I fell back to the spot on the ground. The same guard lifted me to my feet once again and supported me by the shoulders, moving me slowly out of my prison cell; they both took hold of my arms and starting pulling me out the dungeons and into the castles main hallway.

The hallway was a spitting image of the walls I saw when I was walking to valeks office. I was dragged past this window, the sudden hit of light burned my eyes making me shut them tight. A few servants look my way, wearing shocked expressions. I just pursed my lips at them as we went round the corner. Now today is the end of my pathetic life I chanted silently, almost happily. Then one thing stood out to me, the doors in view looked exactly like valek's. it never really flashed in my mind until now that valek is the assassin, chief of security and in fact my executioner. I really wanted to see his face again but Im sure he didn't want to see mine, definitely not like this. The guards stopped dead, in front of what I assumed was, valek's office door. My gut tightened as the half eared guard banged the door.

"come." Said a cold icy voice; Valek.

Nerves gripped my limbs; it's been so long since I last saw him. What do I do? I hesitated. I couldn't do this, i tried my luck and stood still, making both guards trip over my bare feet and they fell to the ground. Thinking I was free, I went to bolt the scene but the half eared guard caught my ankle and I fell to the ground, landing on my stomach. Pain erupted from my gut and I curled into a ball to stop it, no use. Next thing I knew, both guards had hold of me tightly and dragged me into valek's office. They dropped me to the floor in front of Valek's desk, he stood there, cold stare. No emotion in his eyes, I didn't think he held grudges. Opinions can change.

I probably looked disgusting and revolting in my dirt covered red dress, slumped on my knees, looking up at valek from the floor. Still no emotion from him. Treating me like scum, I felt worthless, which matched my image, supposedly. The guards left, leaving me with valek alone. He moved slightly, heading for his desk chair, he sat down and picked his quill up and started writing something in a yellow file, mine. Playing with my hands silently, I didn't dare say anything, because to him now, im just another prisoner in line for execution. After he finished writing he put the pen down looked up from the file and looked back down to it, as if he forgot something. Eventually Valek sat up straight, eyeing me questionably. Cant he just get it over and done with and save me this humiliation, but that's the thing, he doesn't owe me anything.

"have a seat" Valek said flatly, pointing to the chair directly opposite his desk. I looked at him in dismay, surely he didn't offer other prisoners a rightful place of a chair. Overthinking again, wishing he still felt those things he said to me eight months ago before locking me up. Not meeting his gaze, I fiddled with my prison dress, feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

"Yelena Tunis Ixia, do you admit to murdering Joni Greg ixia?" valek asked, it was man slaughter not murder. I felt so empty, how could he be like this. I know I was harsh to him, but eight months is a long time, he had to forgive and forget by now. I guess I'm just a prisoner in his eyes now, nothing more.

"it was man slaughter not murder, you know that" i shot to my feet and shouted but bit my tongue back from saying anything more. If he was shocked by my reaction he did well to hide it. I sat back down quietly, realising my mistake. If I make this situation worse, the pain of execution would be far worse.

"what's the difference?" valek asked, I'm curious as to why he was wasting time. Something blocked my thoughts; Valek is testing me, to see if I would kick off. Well im too smart for that I thought to myself smugly but held a I'm-lost expression.

"nothing… sir" I said quietly, hoping to throw him of course but it didn't. although his right eyebrow was raised his face still held that evil cols stare.

"do you admit?" he challenged.

"yes, sir." what if I had said no? nothing would change, he knew the truth, hell he was there when it happened.

"I have two options for you Yelena Ixia…"

"just Yelena please, sir" I felt dirty addressing him as sir, we were so close and now look at us.

"I have two options for you Yelena, the first one is that you can be executed fast and plain simple, which means you know when your last breath will be. or you could become the next food taster for the Commander and die unexpectedly and slowly from poison. Your choice" Valek said bluntly, a chance to live? This had to be a ruse, watch hope fill the prisoner's eyes and then smash it by sending them to the noose.

"if you don't mind, can we leave the harsh jokes out of this. This is my life you're talking about, it may not be much to you but its a lot for me especially as I have nothing but my life. Please… sir. Offering me a job as the new food taster then snatching it back and sending me to the noose is just plain cruel. Sir." Sarcasm dripped of the word sir. I just snapped, a bunch load of what ifs? ran round my mind. What if he was serious and me being stubborn just turned down a chance of actually living?

"I see the dungeon hasn't erased your stubbornness… im being serious Yelena Ix… I mean Yelena; im offering you the job, but if you refuse you will be executed."

"a fool would refuse a chance at having another go at life!"

"are you sure?, I would choose the noose. The trainings deadly and you never know when your last meals will occour."

"are you suggesting I should refuse the job?" my heart stopped then and there, he really wanted me dead!

"No Yelena, its my job to inform you about the dangers of the job!" Valek said. i relaxed a little after his words.

"do you want me dead?" I tear fell from my eyes, I caught it quickly but Valek still saw it. Great now I'm showing weakness again.

"what do you mean by that?"

I mean, do you want me dead? Not as the assassin but as valek, the valek I knew eight months ago."

"im offering you the job aren't i? can't you just take it or leave it and be done with it. Do you accept?"

"Yes. Sir" I said quietly almost a whisper, feeling heat flush to my face. Valek heard me because he went to the door and spoke to the guards that brought me here, he instructed the large one to take off my cuffs. He rushed me so fast I flinched back and fell to the floor. With concern in the guards eyes he brought me to my feet and uncuffed me. Feeling free at last, I rubbed the bruised and bloody red spots where the cuffs used to be. The guard left once more leaving me alone with valek again. I almost felt the need to run after him, but banished those thoughts completely.

A fat grumpy looking woman entered valek's office and looked me up and down, she snarled silently to herself but the expression on her face didn't hide her feelings. "This is my Housekeeper and maid marge; she will show you too your rooms and fetch you dinner. If you need anything else ask marge to direct you here and ask me. your lessons will start tomorrow morning at dawn, is that clear?" he said. i scoffed silently, sure marge would show me to my rooms. More like she'll pass me off to a murderer and demand money for my expense.

"yes sir" I whispered. Marge walked out the door, not looking back but I suspected she wanted me to follow her. With her out of sight, I slammed the door to valeks office with me and him still on the inside.

"is there something else?" he asked dumbly.

"yeah there's something else, why are you treating me like scum, I may not look like a princess but the fact is I never did and Valek you admitted your feelings to me eight months ago. I know I shut you off and threw it back at you without thinking but I didn't want to get involved with you if I was scheduled for execution, it just didn't make sense." Out of breathe and light headed I reached for the arm of the chair to balance myself. Valek took hold of his cold stare and just stood gazing at me as if in a day dream. He came to and announced…

"I am your teacher, you are required to address me as sir, as for the rest of it; that was the past, this is the future. Im over it, now hurry after marge you don't know the direction to your rooms." he said bluntly as if he didn't have a care.

"Loud and clear master your right that was the past. Its forgotton, good day sir." Obvious, Sarcasm in my voice.

"Dismissed" Valek said.

I hurried after marge; she was about five minutes away down the long corridor. She led me to a room with a small single bed, a desk and chair and a small sized closet. Next marge handed me a pile of uniforms, red shirts and black skirts. They had two diamonds stitched on the hem of the shirts. I've never worn a skirt before, this was making me nerves now. I don't want to be rude but I just couldn't wear them.

"uh… I've never worn a skirt before, cant I wear pants?" I questioned, hoping she was understanding and fetch me some trousers.

"no you cannot! My boss has instructed me to give you the correct uniform and dinner, he did not say run around the castle for a prisoner and fined her some pants because she's never worn a skirt. Just deal with it." With that she left me in my new room and supposedly gone to get me dinner. She has a real attitude problem, and calling me a prisoner. Who does she think she is? Well, I am one but still, I wish I could lock her up in the dungeons for eight months and watch her rot in the stench and dirtiness of it.

The light from the candles flickered, shining on this big silver plate on the wall, a mirror. i stood there staring at my weak posture, greasy hair and anorexic body. It's scary what prison can do to a girl. My face looked bashed up and my feet were yellow tinted with red lumps and black bruises, the making of trying to escape going terribly wrong. Deciding I defiantly needed a bath, not that valek said they were included; I'm just assuming, I opened the door to my room glancing both ways. I think I remember the way to valeks office. Two lefts, a right, straight on and then another right. He won't be happy to see me but he said go to him if I had any questions.

I arrived just outside Valek's door, I always hesitate here, why is that? I knocked firmly on the door, expecting him to say "come." But he didn't he said, "what is it yelena?" shock filled my entire being, but relaxed soon enough because of course its valek im talking about. The great assassin, fearless and knows all.

"can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"yes" Valek said amusingly, but I still sensed a hint of coldness in his voice.

I opened the door and he was sat on the sofa, leg hung over one arm of the chair; almost relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I want to hear your ideas and thoughts on my story. Thank you for reading and I hope to do more stories in the future. ;p thanks again! Let me know what you think about the story line so far. I took your advice, I think it's easier to read like this as well ;p thank you. **

I walked in and Valek looked pale and calm, I was relaxed too but not as much as Valek. He seemed nearly happy to see me… I hoped. "What's going on Valek?" I tried.

"You just couldn't behave like a normal soldier and follow the rules could you?" Valek sarcastically said. I can't believe him, I thought he was my teacher and he's supposed to be professional. Valek put is leg down, leaned forward and tried to stand up, instead he wobbled a bit and then slung himself back on the sofa.

"You're drunk! I can't believe this" I shouted.

"I can't believe I have a student like you" he said through hiccups and belches.

"Just shut up! Why are you so cruel?" I blurted.

"Why you are so pathetic, always crying, you're always the victim aren't you?" Valek pointed at me sluggishly.

I didn't know what to say to him, he's the pathetic one. Valek has never spoken to me like that, I couldn't believe he was acting like this, drunk or not. "I'll come and talk to you when you are sober, now get some rest" with that, I turned to exit… a quick flash of Valek jumping up and he grabbed my hair tightly. "Let go you're hurting me!" I screamed at him.

"I am your teacher, you do not address me like that… do you understand?" he said, still grabbing at my hair; too rough to get away from.

"Yes!" I screamed louder. Just when I thought my luck had out either that or he soon would hit me, the large guard with the moustache guarding Valek's door; came in.

"Sir, you're hurting her" he said.

Valek's face turned cold and dark. He threw me to the floor, I landed on my hands and knees; blood started appearing on the gashes on my palms. Hot tears ran fast down my face, little sobs escaped my lips. Who is this man? I thought Valek cared for me at least not to hurt me himself, I was wrong. Valek slung himself to the sofa once more; the only odd thing is that if Valek was drunk where was the alcohol?

The guard picked me up off the floor and guided me to the door; I looked back at Valek but no reaction from him. Outside Valek's door, the guards offered to take me to the infirmary. We arrived in the infirmary only to be bombarded with the red curly haired nurse; she then guided me to a bed and asks what had happened. I glanced at the guards for help but they disappeared.

"Oh, I slipped on some glass. You know me; clumsy." I tried, not wanting to let her know the truth. That Valek did this to me.

"Well, I should let Valek know" she said.

"No! Uh Valek sent me here, his guards were told to bring me safely here." I hoped that would convince her. Yep, I was right; she's convinced.

"Okay, let me patch it up and then you can go." She smiled.

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

**Chapter 10**

It's the next morning and I decided to do early laps in the training ground. I can't get my head around this, I didn't do anything to him; wait he can't be still mad at me for shutting him out before I was locked away. I just let these thoughts go; I can't deal with it right now. I saw two figures jogging towards me; I stopped to get a clear vision. It was the two guards that were guarding valek's door, but why were they coming towards me. This has got to be humiliating.

"Hey, Yelena right?" the thin one said.

"Yeah, what's yours?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm Janco, and this is my best pal Ari." Janco said.

"Hey" Ari saluted.

"We have to explain about last night, about Valek's behaviour." Janco offered.

"Well, can you explain because I sure as hell have no idea what that was all about." I blurted.

"You see…" Ari started. "Valek has a drinking problem, almost every night he gets stupidly drunk and passes out."

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"It started when his mum died and it got worse after he found out the death of his little sister." Janco said.

"My mum died, you don't see me drinking myself into the grave and I certainly do not lash out on innocent people."

"if I remember correctly, a certain someone was put in prison for lashing out on an innocent person and that certain someone killed that person, by accident may I add." Janco chuckled.

"Yelena, we all deal with our pain and suffering in different ways, valek uses drinking, you use fighting. You two aren't so different you know." Ari corrected.

"Hey. We are too different and how dare you Janco, I'm not a murderer." I shouted at them both.

"Look, we're sorry if we have offended you." Ari offered.

"No, it's fine. You're both right." I tried a smile. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Dawn" janco said.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go" I said while running in the other direction to them. "Bye." I have a lesson with Valek; this is going to be completely awkward. It's fine though, as long as he apologises for last night then I should be able to be civil with him. I just hope he's sober.

**Chapter 11**

I arrived at Valek's office door, a little late. Knocking on the door proved to be difficult with the bandages on my hands, so I used my elbow to knock; it made a loud enough noise for Valek to hear.

"come." Valek said, in his cold voice. I stepped in carefully, making sure he wasn't about to jump me when I least expect it. He was sat at his desk face down in a file, he was writing something in it. When he finally looked up, his eyes focused on my bandaged hands. Confusion written all over Valek's face, I just walked fast to get to the chair opposite him.

"Who did this to you?" he shouted.

"What?" I stood up from my chair; no way was he getting away with this. "You mean you really don't remember last night?" sarcasm in my voice but more confusion crept up on him.

"What are you talking about?" valek questioned.

"You seriously don't remember?

"What happened to you, this isn't a game?"

Why does he care anyway? It's not like he cared last night. "You weren't that drunk to throw me around last night, so why don't you remember?"

"I did this to you?"

"Yes" he looks like he's about to cry, but he didn't. He stood there for a moment, like he was having a daydream or something.

"You're right, I remember little bits." Valek said quietly.

"You remember, now?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Yelena, when I drink I have no control anymore; I used to be able to control it, but my body is immune to the chemicals and toxic wastes I put into my body, so I drink more to get drunk and sometimes it's not even me who's controlling me, it feels like someone else has this power over me." he said while walking over to me ad perching on the desk in front of me. I know from experience that when a person gets drunk, you feel funny and your mind wants you to do crazy things but that's all in your own power; so what does he mean?

"How do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, I'm an alcoholic who…"

"No, the bit you said about having no control, about someone having power over you."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Someone else is controlling me, it feels that way anyways."

I stood up, pacing the room. "Wait Valek, answer one question please."

"What's that?" Valek asked, intrigued.

"It's fascinating that last night you appeared to be drunk but there was no alcohol in sight. Did you have a drink in the kitchen or something?" sitting back down on the chair. I asked, only because my idea is that if he did not drink at all last night then quite possibly someone is controlling him. The odd thing is, why only at night? And who would do this? Who would have the power over the assassin? Or quite possibly I'm over thinking it and Valek is a drinker who most probably did drink somewhere else.

"I don't remember" Valek frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, then I will remember for you." Confusion struck him and I just had to do something if he is telling me the truth, then I should be able to ask around and get the information I need but only to the people required to have this sort of information. I just had to go away and think, so I asked Valek for the day off, to help him figure this out. I stood and started walking to the door, "bye Valek… uh I mean, sir" just in case this is a false situation and Valek may still be controlled, I decided to play it safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and advice on my story, it's really helping a lot. As you have probably notice I'm working at it bit by bit; that's just the way I like to do it. So thanks and keep reviewing, also I'd like you to give me some ideas for my next story. T-h-a-n-k y-o-u! **

**P.S Yelena and Valek will eventually go on a date or kiss, I just need to figure which is the best place to put it in my story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

The lights hit me as fast as I opened my eyes, I must have dozed off. An incredible sweetish smell aroused my senses; I could smell sweet cakes from a mile away. My mother and I used to bake a lot and sweet cakes were our favourite. Feeling hungry now, I leapt out of bed and left the room and followed the smell to the kitchen. Arriving just outside the kitchen I heard voice.

"…bet she lives..."

"…but for how long..."

I crept in the room quietly to see fat Marge and Rand the head chef placing bets on something, or rather someone. I paced myself over to the large table behind them and watch quietly, I leaned forward to hear better but I leant in towards the plate of sweet cakes that were on the table; the plate fell to the floor leaving a loud noise behind and the sweet cakes went everywhere. Just then Marge and Rand turned around to look at me, embarrassed at this I quickly duct under the table before they saw me.

"Hey who's there?" marge said. I turned and ran out the door before they'd investigate what had happened. I kept running for a while not knowing where I was going, too scared to look back my curiosity took over me; as I glanced behind me, I hit something and I feel to the floor, Sitting up to see valek's black eyes looking at me.

"Valek…" I hesitated "What happened to your eyes?" I said.

"Excuse me miss, I need to be somewhere." Valek said flatly. Something defiantly wasn't right here, he's acting completely strange and what's with his eyes? Valek was not himself. He strolled right past me as if I was nothing, he didn't even catch me like he used to. Valek turned round the corner and I made a decision to follow him and see what the banana's is going on. I crept silently behind him copying his every move, about an hour of turning corners and climbing stairs, Valek stopped in front of a large heavy grey door with numerous locks. I didn't even know which part of the castle we were in, but it was very dark almost like the dungeons.

Looking at him carefully I saw him pull out an odd shaped key, I noticed something red flashing from Valek's direction and assuming it was the key; I followed him into the room when he unlocked the door. He was walking almost dead like, as if possessed.

The room's atmosphere dull and crude, the sight crept up through my veins; I shivered. This room had two chairs, a desk and some sort of shelf with wheels? With another door opposite the one we entered. grey rocks and debris cluttered the floor, worse than his office. Unusually scare of the fact that Valek would have noticed me and probably killed me by now trembled through me like and an earthquake erupting the ground. I couldn't fathom the courage to tell him I was here, something about this didn't seem right. Hiding behind the chair I can see Valek nearing towards the other door, pausing when the sound of a gasp escaped my lips. With no time to escape. I picked up a rock and threw it at his head, Valek hit the floor; knocked out cold.

"What have I done?" I whispered. Joy from the accurate throw left my body and guilt filled its place. I stayed put just a few seconds to make sure he was out and not about to surprise me with a knife to the throat. Feeling numb but certain that he was unconscious, I rushed to Valek. Phew! He's still breathing which is a good sign. The red flashing I noticed earlier was not from the key. But from his head? Fast flashes beated from the side of Valek's skull. I jumped back in horror.

The only thing I could think right now was 'get Valek to the infirmary'. I sprinted to the door we came in, to see if anyone was in the corridor; no one. I thought about dragging him there but guilt still hit me. I looked around, considering my options until I noticed the shelf with wheels; a trolley. Good news: it's big enough for Valek to fit in. bad news: I wasn't sure how to push him to the infirmary without being noticed or the fact that I have no idea where we are. Wasting too much time thinking instead of doing could be life threatening for him. I lifted him up to the trolley, his heavy but slim body rest in my arms and I managed to get him in.

I ran with the trolley through dark corridors, Valek swayed in the cart as I pulled it up and down stairs. Finally in a place I know; he was still unconscious. We reached the infirmary sooner than I thought.

"My my, Yelena what's going on? Why is valek in this trolley? And why are you sweating so much? You look exhausted!" she gave me explain-yourself look. I explained about following valek to a room in the castle I had never been to and how his behaviour was off and how he ended up in the trolley at the infirmary, I also explained about the red light in his head. She gasped quietly and rushed him to a bed.

**Chapter 12**

I sat inside the waiting room most of the day, it's been two days and Valek still hasn't gained consciousness. He had surgery; the nurse said she had taken the red light out. There appeared to be a microchip planted in his head, whether valek was aware of it, I have no idea. Hope latched itself to me; I wanted valek to be okay. This situation reminded me of how I hit Joni on the head and killed him. Repulsion grabbed at me and I felt the need to run, but I had to see valek. Upset over awful memories, I ran into the room where he was. Just an empty bed No sheets. No pillows. No Valek.

My heart literally stopped. I couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had been standing on my throat, crushing my wind wipe. I collapsed to the floor, hot tears fled my face. I killed valek. "Ahhhhahhhh" I screamed. I was hysterical over this. Other patients looked my way but I took no notice, staff and servants also stared a few times but I brushed it off. Before I could scream again someone picked me up and placed me on the bed, with my eyes shut I didn't know who it was; my guess one of the staff. Sobs escaped my mouth and new tears streaked down my face and I buried my head in my hands.

"Why are you crying?" a cold but an amused voice asked. I turned in the direction of the person, and slowly opened my eyes…

Valek stood just inside the door, his arms crossed over his chest; looking casual who is demeaning considering I thought he had died and he thought that was funny? His face turned serious when he noticed my anger flaring up. "I thought you were dead! I... I thought…I" I couldn't speak. I didn't understand what this meant… do I love valek? The thought of being without him ran through my mind, more tears. I guess it is official. I'm in love with the assassin and he doesn't love me back.

"I'm not dead, Yelena"

"I can see that, valek"

"The nurse told me what you said had happened. Thank you for bringing me here, although this seems almost like a dream. a microchip planted in my head, its clever. I just can't seem to remember anyone unusual the last few months. We need to find out when it was planted and who is responsible. Will you help me?"

"You want my help? I'm sure you can figure it out on your own Valek… sorry… I mean sir" more sarcasm. I have no idea what possessed me to behave like this but the feeling of rejection hit me hard in the gut.

"What's the matter with you?" confusion wound itself deep into Valek's eyes. The sapphire blue eyes are back, I missed them… for pity's sake Yelena, pull yourself together. We haven't even been on a real date and I was falling for him already? I need help.

"Nothing, I'll help you." At least I get to be with him longer.

Valek stared at me for a while before nodding. "I appreciate it." He then left leaving me in the infirmary room with my thoughts. I was glad the real Valek were back but I would have much rather the weird one to witness what had just been happening, so embarrassing.

With the rest of the day to myself I decided to jog for an hour, I needed to exercise my limbs. The cool air caressed my face as I ran, Finding myself in a peaceful state of mind. Jogging past the stables I heard one of the horses cry, slowly walking towards the horse I noticed a man probably in his early twenties; crouched down by the black and white horse. The man's long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, shined. Hazel coloured eyes glanced at me then back at the horse. His trimmed small square beard lined under his lips. The man held a first aid kit and I figured he was helping the horse. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"him." He gave a small smile. His crisp voice gave me Goosebumps. "I don't know; looks like a stab wound. It's not too deep so I should be able to patch it up" the man bandaged the animal's limb and then stood facing me. "I'm Chasq" Chasq offered his hand and I shook it.

"Yelena, it's nice to meet you." I said. By the look on Chasq's face I guessed he's heard my name before. "Who do think hurt the horse? Was it deliberate?" I questioned.

"Ah I was warned about all the questions you'd ask" a big grin descended on his oval shaped face. "That's of course if I ever got the chance to meet you."

He noticed the confusion on my face and an even bigger grin formed. "Who warned you?" I tried.

"Another question?" chasq laughed, I was beginning to freak out in my mind. I don't ask too many questions. This guy was acting like he knew me, we just met. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm a good friend of Jamie's, he's mentioned you a few times." Chasq said. Jamie? Pain shot through me, I remember my old best friends. I didn't think they'd talk about me again. This means they still care.

"Chasq, when was the last time they mentioned me?"

"They?"

"Yes, I mean Jamie and tiara. You see we were inseparable… well… before I was locked up an all." His expression indicated he had no idea whom tiara was. "Tiara? Blue eyes… blonde hair, She's mostly likely to be with Jamie a lot of the time." I tried, it probably didn't help.

"Of course, the blond. Nah she's with the head chef now, yep; about five months ago today." Chasq said.


	4. Chapter 4

That made sense; Tiara had a crush on Rand. Wait, if Tiara and Jamie no longer hang out then that means they're not friends and if that's true that means they're not friends with me. Sadness flung itself to me and I stood there frowning at Chasq. He understood and nodded.

"I'm sure they both still care for you. A lot has happened since eight months ago. People sometimes just grow apart; I had to leave all my friends to come for this job. I made new friends here at the castle, and you will always remember your true friends even if you don't talk anymore..." Chasq tried with a sympathetic smile but when he noticed my frown hadn't budged, he added… "I'm sure Jamie would like to see you"

"No he wouldn't. I'm nothing to him now." I said.

"You don't know that" chasq said

"He's probably of with some pretty girl in some sort of endless relationship. Like Tiara and Rand."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" a voice startled me; I swung around to see valek panting and Jamie in manacles. What it this? I stared at Jamie. It was the first time I had seen him in months. Too long. His hair grew longer, down to his chest. Jamie's eyes still held that green colour. When he noticed me staring he glared, scrunching his face up at me. What was that for!?

"What's going on?" I challenged. Hoping to get an actual answer from valek. Or Jamie?

"Why don't you ask your old buddy here?" Valek shook Jamie's manacled arm. Valek glanced at me and continued explaining. "Yesterday afternoon when I left you in the infirmary, my plan was to head up to my room… but I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I hid behind the corner to sneak up on the intruder and I saw Jamie coming out of my rooms. I followed him, he led me to just outside castle town. He stopped outside an old house and that's when I grabbed him."

"What does that have to do with anything? Why don't you just question him and lock him up for a few days; I'm sure in the dungeons he won't think about leaving the castle again." I tried a wry smile but couldn't hold it for long. I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding, I know j- I knew Jamie he wouldn't do anything bad, would he?

"ah but there's no need. I had to confirm my suspicions of him, so I arranged for the soldiers to search his barrack and…"

"Hold on! You're accusing Jamie of controlling you? This is ridiculous, you have no evidence right? So…" I tried but valek cut me off.

"It's not ridiculous; I found 5 bags of those microchips in his pillow case." Valek said.

I trembled, Jamie? My whole world spun. Feeling dizzy I reached out for the chair, but missed and fell to the floor. I looked up at them. Valek's face had concern. Jamie had a look of disgust. I had no idea where chasq went, probably tending the other horses. I wish I could just walk away from this.

"Just take him wherever he needs to go" I said to valek, referring to Jamie. I rouse to my feet on unsteadied legs, waving my hand as if gesturing to Jamie. "We can talk about this later" I turned aiming for the stables exit to leave but Jamie called me back…

"Yelena, stop!" Jamie shouted. Startled by his manly voice echoing through my ears, I stopped and turned to face him. "I just… I…"

"Yes?" I said.

"I've missed you"

I gave Jamie a small smile and left.

**Chapter 13 **

The night sky appeared, blackening the castle grounds. Exhaustion crept its way through my body, but I tried my hardest to stay awake. Walking past the weaponry hut I glanced up at the black sky, stars clustered; resembling tiny jewels. Thinking about my favourite tree and how I would sit up on the highest branch and watch the stars late at night. Missing that feeling I decided to climb it, after all I haven't seen a starry sky since, a long time ago. I strolled over to the tree and climbed.

Pulling my weight to the highest branch wasn't easy. My bones ached and my head were sore. Staring towards the stars my problems seemed to just go away. I could relax here, not having anything to deal with. Just the fact that I nearly died falling from this tree sent trembles up my spine but the thought disappeared soon. I looked over the training fields, no one in sight.

I felt a hand on my arm, I yanked my arm back no use. Frightened now, I hurried to move. The hand owner grabbed me into a hug; I looked up to see valek staring into my eyes. I relaxed automatically around him, what was that about? We both looked out into the open sky, in silence.

Looking into each other's eyes now, I could just drift away. Kiss him. Kiss him Yelena. Kiss h… Valek leaned in and his lips touched mine. Finally. My problems definitely melted away for a second. I kiss him back with the same amount of passion, more even. When we separated I smiled and leaned back into valek, fire danced in my stomach but a cold feeing crept up and I realised, I actually do love Valek. Does he love me back? Only one way to find out.

I sat up and faced him. "Valek, what was that for?" I asked intrigued to hear the answer. He smiled.

"Does there have to be a reason?" unexpected answer, how to approach this? Hmm.

"_I_ think so" I said.

Valek cupped my face in his hands, looking straight into my eyes. He said "I love you, Yelena… I have since the day you fell into my arms from this tree." He kissed me again before I could answer.

I relaxed back into valek's arms. "I love you too." I said. Valek hugged me tighter.

**Hey! So what do you think? Sorry this chapters short, been quite busy lately haven't had the time to work on my story. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, im so excited for this story. i have so many ideas for it, but i'l try not to scramble it all in one go. ;p hope you're enjoying reading it. just the fact alone that you guys are reviewing it makes the story worth it, so thanks ;p xoxox **

**Disclaimer: i dont't own the characters or places except my oc's and plot, the rest belongs to maria v snyder the author of the study series. as much as i would like to take credit for it, i can't ;p of course most of you already know this...! **

**Hope you like it!**

I woke up in my room, stretching out I let my rested limbs fawn over the bed. sitting up, two feelings hit me. Part of me was so happy that me and valek finally gotten closer to one another. we were apart for so long and now we're evan closer than before. i love him and he loves me. sure the relationship would be hard; Valek's an assassin and i'm just a food taster, but good relationships are worth fighting for, right?

Thinking about all this just brought back the memmory of Jamie. Could he have broken the rules, controlled valek and manipulated me? why would he though? I don't understand Jamies motives for doing such a thing. Was it to get back at me? too many questions formed in my head, I couldn't summon the strength to sort through them on my own.

Missing valek, wait missing? Okay i'm already missing valek and he's only down the hall. deciding to start tasting early or rather wanting to see my 'is it too soon to say lover?'... lets just say Valek. i've never felt these feelings before , so happy and joyful but an ache formed whenever i thought about my old friends.

hopping out of bed, i slipped in my uniform and rushed down the hall to Valek's suite. knocking three times i heard "come" in a cold voice. confused byhis attitude, maybe he doesn't know its me. "oh, yelena its you, i thought you were the gaurds again. one of the prisoners have escaped and they've been bothering me all morning about it."

"All morning, how long have you been up?" I asked a little concern touching my words as I spoke.

"Don't worry, i've been awake for a few hours, not all night." Valek reasurred me. i walked over to him. Valek was sat at his desk head in hands.

i pulled his head up to mine and fully kissed his lips. Valek pushed his chair back enough room for me to slip on to his lap. He held me tightly and my worries once again drained away, only for a momment though. "do you know who escaped?" I asked, but I regreted it when Valek frowned. "what?" I tried. I could tell when Valek was hiding something from me.

"We know exatly who it is, and i have a feeling you do too." Valek said. what did he mean? i don't have the slightest idea who it could be, i do not know any prinsoners from the dungeons. i never was near another prisoner to have a conversation with let alone learn their names. thinking about the past week, I considered someone but dropped the thought straight away. it couldn't be him, no way.

"i don't know any of the prisoners... well except one but Jamie would'nt get himself into more trouble then he is now. no it can't be him... can it?" i challenged, but I knew the answer.

"yes, Jamie escaped. but i have no idea how" Valek frowned again. scratching his head and running his fingers through his hair. my eyes turned like frosted glass and my heart ached. soon hot tears spilled from my face and Valek wiped them away with his index finger. he pulled me up to a tighter embrace and kissed me hard on my warm lips. he then said... "don't worry about all this today" he swept his hand out indicating my problems around me. "you have the day of, i already cleared it with the commander, so you can go and do what you wish to do today" Valek said.

"do i have to go?" snuggling tighter under his chin and in his strong lean arms. "can't i stay with you?" i asked, hoping to get evan closer with him.

"if you wish it" he smiled at me. my heart felt all mushy.

"i do" i grinned, knowing exactly what i meant; Valek stood with me in his arms. carrying me to the bedroom, i had already undone his shirt buttons. placing me onto the bed, delight touched our eyes and one thing led to another.

cuddled in valek's arms and bare muscly chest, my wish came true. we had become closer and now he was my lover. my soulmate. my other half. i felt at piece with him which is probably strange considering his proffesion but i didn't care. i looked up at him, his eyes closed; i looked away then glanced back at valek. a huge grinn had appearred and his eyes were wide open. i smiled at him and kiss his chest, reminising on what happened half an hour ago.

Knowing we would have to get up soon becuase the commander would want his assassin at work on the escaped prisoner, i wrapped my legs around Valek's waist and glory hit my eyes, Valek understood and we were once again hid under the covers, intertwined with each other.

**please review, short chap i know. sorry. **


End file.
